Since TRND was announced only on May 20, 2009, enormous effort was put into infrastructure development, including acquisition of laboratory space, equipment, and personnel. Specific accomplishments include: 1. Hired Senior Consultant to assist in the startup, including initially leading the effort to design the facility and identify the equipment and personnel. 2. Identifying a TRND Director: assembled Search Committee, advertised nationally, performed interviews, successfully hired first TRND Director. 3. Worked with experts from industry and academia and with NIH ORF and contract architects to design and secure space and equipment. 4. Built personnel strategy, including plans for recruiting experienced experts from industry and academia to build an outstanding scientific and collaborative TRND team.